


Mark of the Devil Inside

by diabolicArbitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Hyper intelligent Harry, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: When Harry faced his nemesis in the Forbidden Forest, he didn't find Dumbledore in the beyond...





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt to get this story rolling. Features a Dark Harry, Powerful Harry, Evil Dumbledore and a whole lot more.

As his eyes blinked open, all he saw was white. 

Slowly, as his eyes focussed, the area started to change. The soothing sound of a river flowing past came first, followed by trees, grass and an old dirt road. 

Glancing around, Harry noticed movement from a nearby bush. He started to move towards the movement when...

 

"Don't bother, young man. There is absolutely nothing you can do for it now." a voice says from behind him.

Harry whips around to the voice and sees a dark haired man, in clothing that looks to be from the Victorian era. The man smiles, and nods slightly.

"Well met, my young descendant, I am Ignotus Peverel, and I have an offer for you." 


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is given a choice, meets Death, and chooses a path.

Harry looks Ignotus up and down, his eyes narrowing. "What kind of choice?", he asks softly. Ignotus Sits on the ground and motions Harry to do the same. "Well, Harry, as one who mastered all three Hollows... The first to do so actually, You get a few more options than a normal visitor to the Ether." He smiles ruefully, "Though you also lose a choice as well. Normally, you would be given the option to move on, however, that one is off the table for you. Lady Death has claimed you as her true master, which means you will never grow old, and you will never die. Unlike those she chose from the people who only gained one or two of the Hollows, you won't become a Reaper, you will truly be Death's Master, and there is no getting out of that." He chuckles softly as Harry jumps up angry.

 

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE ANYONE'S MASTER!", Harry yells in shock. Ignotus shakes his head, snickering. "It isn't that kind of master, Harry. It's...."

 

A female voice breaks in, "Harry, it means that you are my dominant lover. No one is able to be my TRUE master." Harry's head snaps over to a beautiful girl who looks to be about 18. Her hair almost reaches the ground, Harry looks her up and down, and Harry is impressed. Her body was to kill for.  _(A.N.: A long haired version of Death of the endless, just F.Y.I.)_ "So Harry, Your Choices are as follows. Number 1: Go back to the  _current_ time line. It won't change anything, but you will have to live with the current losses. Number 2: You can go back in time, with a few new abilities. Option 2 will let you go back to a previous timeline point and _POSSIBLY_  change the losses that have happened after that point." Harry raises an eyebrow, "Change the losses?", he asks with a glimmer of hope. Death smiles softly. "Yes. You'd go back to your previously incarnation, with all of your knowledge, and new abilities."

 

Harry nods sitting softly on the grass. " I take option 2. I want to save as many as I can." 

 

Death smiles and whispers, "Then let us begin to fix you."


End file.
